


In A Dream, My Love

by PFDiva



Series: Girl Genius Event Week [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Agatha loves her boys and will hold onto them both forever, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gil still participates in the sex, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, but not really, i wasn't sure if it should be tagged mature or explicit, so i just went with the higher rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Gil has an awful nightmare.





	In A Dream, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the Girl Genius Event Week: Alternate Universe!

Gil woke himself up from a nightmare, groaning desperately because he couldn't scream.

He pushed Tarvek off of himself and onto Agatha, who only complained a little about the weight as he got out of bed, sweating and feeling like he was going to have a panic attack or lose it or lord only knew what.

"Gil?" Tarvek said, sounding groggy and annoyed.

"Not now," Gil babbled in reply, "Not now, _not now_ , not now Tarvek."

Fuck, Gil was in a loop, flapping at nothing and walking in circles next to the bed. He could hear Tarvek quietly waking Agatha, could hear the snort-grumble-confused noise of Agatha booting up to speed.

Gil focused on the sounds of Agatha and Tarvek getting up, putting on their glasses and moving where they could listen to Gil when he was ready. His aimless circles gave him flashes of Agatha settling against Tarvek's chest, Tarvek holding her hand and fingercombing her nighttime braid until he had to let go of her hand to braid it again.

They were relaxed.

They were calm.

They were ok.

He was okay.

Gil stopped flapping. His arms were tired. His eyes burned like he wanted to cry.

"I had the worst nightmare." Gil said, his voice quavery and broken and _sad._

"The one about Bang and Anevka liking each other?" Tarvek asked.

Gil huffed out a laugh while Agatha swatted at Tarvek.

Bang and Anevka were the absolute worst people and the only thing that saved the universe was the fact that they hated each other's guts.

Gil flopped into bed, making Agatha bounce and giggle. Tarvek harumphed and tried to go back to braiding her hair.

"I dreamed that my dad had taken over my mind," Gil began, "And Agatha's mom had taken over hers, and I couldn't _talk_ to her because my dad hated her guts and would wreck everything." Not that Gil's father didn't already wreck everything, but his father and Agatha's had been friends since before either had been born.

"I'm surprised my mom didn't wreck everything," said Agatha, her voice as bitter and harsh as her fingers in Gil's hair were gentle. He let himself be drawn into her lap, his arms wrapping around her to clutch at Tarvek's shirt behind her.

"She did," Gil said, "But my dad was the worst. Because of him, I _hated_ Tarvek and we didn't talk and weren't friends and that was _before_ he was in my head." Tarvek's fingers went to the nape of Gil's neck, gently massaging and kneading.

"Shhh, Gil," Tarvek said, "I could never hate you, and you could never hate me. Not really. We're soulmates."

Agatha must have given Tarvek her usual 'And what am _I?_ ' look because after a moment, she twisted in Gil's arms and Gil heard them kissing. He relaxed. If Tarvek and Gil both belonged to Agatha, she would never stand for them hating each other. She'd make everything right. Gil buried his face in Agatha's thigh and she firmly scratched her nails through Gil's hair.

Eventually, Gil pressed a kiss to Agatha's belly, then rolled to his side of the bed, out of her way. She put Tarvek's wrists into Gil's hands and he got to hold Tarvek in place while she teased Tarvek until his pale skin was red all over, his face twisted with agonized pleasure, overstimulated tears streaming down his face. He got to have Tarvek's tears against his neck as Tarvek buried his face in Gil's neck to hide from Agatha's view while she laughed in that gently mocking way at how overwhelmed Tarvek got. Tarvek's wrists twisted sweetly in Gil's hands, Tarvek's warm body arching against Gil's own in a way that would be terribly tempting if Gil could feel sexual interest that way.

When Agatha was done with Tarvek, she leaned over him to leer at Gil, but her face softened when she saw Gil's.

"Hold onto him for me while I take care of myself?"

Together, they rolled Tarvek so he faced Gil, and Gil pulled Tarvek's pliant body close.  He buried his face in Tarvek's neck while Agatha finished herself off. He could hear the buzzing of her toy--loud, so probably the hitachi. He could hear the hitches of her breath that dissolved into aching moans, could feel Tarvek's body trying to stir against his thigh.

Soon, Agatha sighed her satisfaction and pushed close enough to Tarvek to tangle her fingers in Gil's hair, pulling his arm across both of them. Tarvek shuddered to awareness between them, clinging and close.

"We love you," Agatha said, lightly tugging at Gil's hair so he'd be sure she was talking to him, "And nothing and noone will ever come between us. You know I would never let them, right?"

"Yes," Gil whispered.

"Good. Now go to sleep. You and Tarvek have a bio final in the morning."

Gil tipped his head into her grip with an agreeing noise, Tarvek's nude body draped over his own, Agatha's close behind Tarvek's, her fingers grounding in Gil's hair.

Gil would be alright.


End file.
